1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a portable telephone. More particularly, the present invention relates to a portable telephone with flashlight.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Numerous innovations for illuminated telephones have been provided in the prior art that will be described. Even though these innovations may be suitable for the specific individual purposes to which they address, however, they differ from the present invention.
FOR EXAMPLE, U.S. Pat. No. 4,618,917 to Lee et al. teaches a phone light accessory comprising a light producing element and a conductor element which is integrated into the hand set apparatus of many standard telephone designs.
ANOTHER EXAMPLE, U.S. Pat. No. 5,029,205 to Archer teaches a telephone handset that has a light bulb disposed on it and has a special switch that allows the light to automatically illuminate upon using the phone. The switch changes from an open position to a closed one upon a change in the orientation of gravity. One embodiment of the switch includes a hollow chamber having two separate contact plates disposed at one end and a freely sliding conductive manner that comes into contact with the contacts upon picking up the phone. A second switch embodiment includes three parallel pins with a central one of the pins having a hanging pivoting member that serves to contact one of the other pins upon a change in gravitational orientation. Also included is a removable socket member to facilitate replacement of the bulb.
STILL ANOTHER EXAMPLE, U.S. Pat. No. 5,237,607 to Diamantis teaches a dial illuminating assembly that allows for minimum power operation while maintaining uniformity of illumination in a telephone dial. The dial illumination assembly includes a plurality of fiber optic light guides for receiving light rays emanating from a light source and for directing these light rays to a plurality of translucent buttons. Illumination of the translucent buttons is achieved by creating multiple abraded surfaces on the light guides for dispersing the light rays in the vicinity of each translucent button. The light guides are routed along opposed sides of the translucent buttons with abraded surfaces on the light guides being positioned next to each button for providing the desired illumination. The dial illuminating assembly directs light rays so efficiently that only one light source is needed to provide uniform illumination in standard telephone dials.
FINALLY, YET ANOTHER EXAMPLE, U.S. Pat. No. 5,587,645 to Sciammarella et al. teaches a battery charger having a night light for use with a cordless telephone. The battery charger is energized by being plugged into a standard AC outlet and includes a cradle for receiving a cordless telephone handset having rechargeable batteries. The battery charger includes a photo transistor for detecting the level of light impinging on the battery charger and a lamp for providing illumination. When AC power is cut off and the photo transistor detects that the light level is below a predetermined level, the lamp is powered by the handset battery to provide illumination and to enable a user to locate the handset during low light conditions while it is being charged.
It is apparent that numerous innovations for illuminated telephones have been provided in the prior art that are adapted to be used. Furthermore, even though these innovations may be suitable for the specific individual purposes to which they address, however, they would not be suitable for the purposes of the present invention as heretofore described.